DemiGod
by Mag8889
Summary: - STORY DISCONTINUED - ...Just don't ask... another loose story I could attach to "A Doubtful Adventure" This is a result of satying up too late and listening to great rock music


Gordon smiled once again but this time he hadn't felt any pleasure of it. In front of him, the Combine was executing the most gore, spectatular and burning action ha had ever seen. And he could not help anything, anyone. Sheer tears of despair went down his cheeks, as he realised that all of his new friends had probably already got killed, it this or different manner. He felt so resigned, he had lost all of his strenght, stamina and enthusiasm of an eager party dancer.

Scraps of half-burned remains of their headquater covered his face, mixing with the bitter tears. His pale face was a portrait of his innner, broken spirit. Greyish smudges went further down his face, to the corners of his lipps, staining his beloved and rugged goatee.

The orgy of flames broke into the darkening sky. He raised his eyes to avoid the saight of whatever had left from the last building standing. The dynamic contour of flames seemed to be biting chunks of scattered clouds. Gordon felt totally numb. And fearless.

The neverending pilgrimage had made him pretty much immune to such events but this time something had poured inside of him and he started crying. Fell down to his knees, still supporting himself on the crowbar, which pretended to be his last stand. Only this usuall piece of metal, nothing else had left to suport Gordon. His cry became even deeper. He hadn't shed a tear for years, until now.

Indifferent to the huge threat, almost expecting soldiers to shoot him in the place, he took of his glove and whiped his wet eyes. It was such a relief, despite the heaviness of his heart. He could taste the smoked air. Pleasant warmth of the fire penetrated his face, as intending to dry up his desperate tears.

„Don't move, citizen" Mumbled a voice behind him.

Gordon was allright with that. He felt like he could stay there forever. Exempt from all the obligations towards the Resistance and probably, God himself.

He raised his arms waiting for anything to happen. He didn't want to fight anymore and exhaust his brave body one more time. He deserved a good rest, three meals a day and a car. Non of these seemed to be possible in the future.

„Drop the weapn! Get up cictizen!" Commanded the voice.

So he go up slowly, drinking in the creepy atmosphere. He loked at almost bored soldiers in the distance, searching for more people to kill...

Just like in the good old times, when police just loved to arrest him time and time again. He sighted with nostalgy and almost smiled.

When he turned around, he felt an overwhelming pain and the world just dissapeared in white explosion.

„Is he consciouss now?" Some other voice from the distance felt quite friendly.

„Yeah… Jesus! It's a miracle he survived!"

„Yeah, another miracle!"Replied some other female voice, much less upbeat.

„Gordon?" Said the nicer woman, apparently she noticed his moves.

„Yeah?" He coudl barely speak.

Total soreness of the whole body again. How many Times he would have to go through that before he retires? There must be another hero somewhere there!

„Don't move too much!"

„Don't have to tell me that." He whispered." Who are you?" He woudn't open his eyes. He was afraid of a terrible headache it could cause.

„It's me, you fool, Jane."

A sudden sensation in his stomach almost made him throw up.

„Woow, woow, take it easy, we've escaped."

„How did you? I've seen the fire! They were like a fucking death legion!"

„Don't move Gordon."

„You got hit by some kind of a high-energy gun. It swept the whole Combine!"

„Whaa-?"The question changed into a scream of pain, when someone pulled his arm. His eyes filled with tears.

„Disloacated arm isn't dislocated anymore" Said Jane with satisfaction."How do you feel now?"

„How do you even find it possible to be still so cherred up? I feel like I need a long vacation…" He opened his eyes and both women felt astounded.

„What happened ladies?" He said that with a bit more brave voice."What are you staring at?"

„Have you seen those eyes, Wendy?"

„Oh my God! Why are you doing this again Freeman?"

He wanted to sit down but felt much too weak, his arms could barely push the ground. And both girls were stunned by something on his face and it had made him very anxious.

„Jesus, Gordon! Do you ever stop being the sweetest eyecandy on Earth?"

„I almost commited suicide when I saw them just cutting down everybody and every fucking physical thing in the area… I waited until one of them will come and get me, ladies! I'm so happy I would hug you both but someone kicked my ass. And you keep staring at me! Are you real?" He exclaimed and almost fainted from the exertion.

„I'm sorry!" Someones carying hand touched his forehead, checking the temperature.

„You eyes Gordon. They are freaking glowing like two preciuos emeralds."

He almost drifted away and ignored this beauty status information.

„Your colour was intense before. And now you look like a demi-god or … an alien!"

„I want to suck your face, sister." He said and waited until he would feel good again.


End file.
